fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Benny Hill
Professor Benny Hill was born in the slums of Yoshino, near the nightlife district. He was influenced by the culture and attitude of the musicians and club-goers his family hosted over the years.He has an easy going nature to himself and decided to join Anaesi Ars to increase his magical skill outside of his gigs. Appearance Benny is a young gentleman born with pale skin and black hair. He is fairly thin and tall, while most of his height is in his legs. He sports a solemn look when relaxed, and his face doesn't change expression much outside of when he is playing music. When he is playing music, he looks like another person and like he should have been on stage with other great musicians of history. He does have two injuries that have left noticeable marks on his body. One is on his left ankle, where you will see an inch scar where he cut himself when playing in an alley as a child. The second mark doesn't show unless Benny puts his arm into incredible stress. His left shoulder pops out of the socket if there is a significant force pushing against it. His guild mark is placed on his shoulder as a precaution to this happening, as he asked for it to be enchanted with a numbing and anti-inflammatory magic so he can put his shoulder back himself. Personality Benny Hill has a "don't give a damn" attitude to most things in life. He grateful for those who he calls friends, but he doesn't care much for those who he deems not worth it. Benny's first love and the second most cherished thing is music. He takes after his father, who was club/hotel owner in Yoshino. His father, Harold, used to play in the club nightly with his trumpet, which is what Benny took after. His father, unfortunately, died in a fire when Benny was 20, which lead him to own his father's trumpet, which became his most cherished keepsake. Benny has a good instinct about people, and can usually tell he if he is able to trust a person within the first thirty seconds of meeting them. A good indication that he trusts you is if he shows off his trumpet to you. Benny only shows off the trumpet to those he believes wouldn't purposefully come to harm him and can be friends with. History Benny Hill was born in Yoshino in one of the community hospitals to not much fanfare. His mother quickly left him and his father once she was well enough, leaving Benny's father to raise him alone. His father, Harold, was the owner of a popular nightspot in Yoshino, "Pier 27 Jazz Club and Hotel". The club sat and extended out onto Pier 27 as its name implies, and was host to many club-goers, famous celebrities, and musicians from around the world. His father, when he didn't have any musicians lined up for the night, joined in with the house band and played for the guests until late in the morning. Once Benny was old enough, he usually was around the club, helping out his father with small tasks and assisted guests to their rooms when asked. He grew to love music just as his father did, and began to emulate his father's playstyle, as well as the other musicians up on the stage. Once He got to his teenage years, Benny had grown to skill and renown around the hotel for his various antics as a kid that the regulars were friends with him. He started to play up on the stage with his father, filling in any role needed for the quartet that night. He became noticed by the dean of music at Yoshino University when he was 16 and was asked to join their program with a full scholarship. With his father urging him to accept as well as many of the other regulars, Benny joined the university at age 17, working on the weekends at the club when he had the time. Tragedy struck one night in October when Benny was at the university. On the deck of the club, one of the guests was smoking a cigar and dropping the ashes off the side into the water. This normally wouldn't be a problem, but one the pipes under the pier that carried natural gas for the kitchens had a leak in it. A freak burst took one of the ashes and it flew right towards the escaping gas, lighting it. There was an explosion that rocked the pier followed shortly by a fire that spread quickly throughout the club. The pier itself began to collapse as those in the club tried to escape. Harold stayed in the club to help people out of the wrecked and burning club when he suffocated from the smoke and died, while the club and the pier fully collapsed with him and many other guests inside. After this Benny was struck with grief and couldn't continue his studies. He left the school abruptly and began to travel as a drifter. After a month or so of salvaging the club's remains, Harold's trumpet untouched by fire or sea water. They gave it to Benny as the last keepsake he had of his father. He continued to travel, playing music and give short lessons as a means of income before he joined the guild Anaesi Ars. Benny felt at home and welcomed by the kind guild members and master. He decided to join the guild and began to perform again in the urban areas surrounding the guild as a means to give homage to his late father but as a way for income to help the guild. Magical and Physical Abilities Performer: Benny is a natural born perform and can switch on the charm at any time that he deems necessary. From this, he is always deemed as likable and trustworthy and makes the ladies and some men swoon when he performs full out. He is able to captivate the attention of all those around him when he chooses to, and can easily use his showmanship to get him out of a sticky situation if need be. Music Therapy: '''Benny's playstyle seemingly can melt away all stress and anxiety for those who listen in. As a passive effect when he blows on his trumpet while enhancing the sound with magic, Benny is able to calm, heal, and rejuvenate all those within earshot. Sometimes Benny is even able to make those who listen fall asleep when playing a somber lullaby. '''Enhanced Lung Capacity: '''Over the years of playing music, Benny has an increased lung capacity that surpasses most humans. This ability allows him to continually play his music without wearing out. He can play for hours on end before needing to catch his breath. '''Circular Breathing: '''Benny has mastered the technique of Circular Breathing, which allows him to fill up his lungs without having to stop playing. He does this by filling his cheeks with air before closing the back of his throat off. He then breathes in through his lungs fully as he uses the air in his cheeks to continue playing the tone through the instrument. All of this happens within a second, allowing the performance to continue without an interruption. '''Light Feet: '''Being a performer, Benny is naturally attuned to the weight and flexibility of his body which in turn allows him to be able to move quickly and quietly without drawing attention. This ability also allows Benny the added benefit of being able to move defensively away from attacks with relative ease as he can move on a dime. '''Increased Magical Power: '''Throughout his life, Benny has been magically gifted, which allowed him to channel magic into his music. By focusing on these two aspects of himself, Benny was able to hone his magical power to a great degree as they work in tandem with each other. '''Amplified Hearing: '''Since most musicians train their ear from an early age in order to pick out each separate voice and instrument from an ensemble, they have highly attuned ears that can pick up many different sounds that most people wouldn't pick up on. As a musician and mage, Benny takes this one step further and is able to amplify his hearing to a high degree.He is able to hear things from 50 meters away as if they happened right in front of him clear as day, and is able to hear through a foot of rock, concrete, or steel without a problem and hear everything perfectly on the other side. When using this ability in a health-conscious way, Benny can hear the heartbeats of those around him with minimal effort. He uses this information to know if the person in question is lying, stressed, sick, tired, asleep, etc. '''Physically fit: '''Benny has always been a relatively healthy person, but as a child didn't care much for physical activity outside of performing. As he grew older he realized that he should at least exercise enough to be physically fit. Benny as of now is able to defend himself quite easily against the physical attacks of most normal humans, but when the attacks are amplified by magic, he tends to try and avoid those all together. Sound Magic '''Sound Adjustment: This is a basic technique used to manipulate the volume and tone of particular sounds for a variety of effects. By manipulating the amplitude of sound waves, the user can control the volume of certain sounds, like reducing the volume of her own breath and footsteps for stealth purposes, or raise the volume of a sound to the degree where it can burst the eardrums of their opposition. By altering the pitch of a sound, the user is capable of damaging their opponent's ears undetected or creating a constant high-pitched squeal to drive a foe to madness. This technique is often employed with other techniques and spells to create more powerful spells that they can use to their advantage. Frequency Change (周波数更, Shūhasūkō): This allows its users to manipulate the frequencies of sound waves to achieve a variety of effects such as vibration, enhancement, destruction, and protection. This is done by using their aura to take control of the frequencies of her environment, themselves or other beings, taking them under their own control to manipulate at free will. Acoustic Pressure (音圧, Onatsu): This technique allows its users the ability to manifest their Sound Magic in the form of visible energy by catalyzing their 'sound' with their aura, creating a visible, tangible, semi-solid version of their sound that takes form in the same shade as their aura. This sound energy is a physical semi-solid force and under the user's control can be molded in a variety of ways such as creating waves, pulses, barriers, and even complex shapes such as barriers and arms for a variety of effects. They are even capable of using this to unleash pulses of sonic pressure to propel herself, enhancing their speed to rates up to 150mph or even using them to launch themselves into the air, occasionally creating another pulse of sonic pressure to keep themselves airborne in an effect that looks similar to flight. Offensive Spells Beat (拍, Haku): This spell is one of the most basic offensive spells, used by the majority of sound mages. The user begins by focusing sound energy into their limbs, concentrating it before making contact with a target, releasing a pulse of sound energy that is greatly amplified as the sound of contact increases its potency. It drastically increases the force of the user's strikes, increasing their damage and generally releasing force strong enough to break bones and knock foes backward. This spell is generally used in hand-to-hand combat. Sound Wave (音波, Onpa): By releasing an omnidirectional pulse of sound pressure, the user is capable of battering opponents with great kinetic force, at such power that it can knock most mages off their feet and break their ribs in the process. This at average power has a range of around ten meters. Bass (低音, Teion): The user begins by increasing the amplitude of sound waves around their body while reducing the frequency, creating sound waves with large vibrations that affect the terrain around them, tearing through the earth and creating an area of instability. Additionally, by creating sound waves on either side of their foe they are capable of crushing them between the incoming forces, shaking them within the coffin of vibrating energy. Snap! (弾け, Hajike): Firstly, by analyzing the chosen foe, the user looks for their tell or lapse in concentration before snapping, clapping or stomping, amplifying the sound created by the motion to such a degree where it temporarily paralyzes the foe, creating a significant opening that lets them continue her offensive assault. Due to the nature of this spell, it can only be performed on one target at once, however, due to the increased volume, it can also affect others around them. Defensive Spells Resonant Shell (共鳴の殻, Kyōmei no Kara): The user compresses sound energy around their body, serving as a dampener to the force of any impacts, including that of piercing spells and damage, such as swords and arrows. This spell as it is cast is already quite protective in its own right, but the longer it stays active and the more damage it absorbs, the stronger it gets. This is done by absorbing the sound that is naturally created by strikes, movements, and anything in the surrounding area, absorbing it into the shell of sound energy to increase its strength; Thus, increasing the durability of the caster with each hit they take. For as long as it is active, this spell will continue to drain it's user's magical reserve. Echo (残響, Zankyō): The user begins by sensing the sound waves surrounding an oncoming attack before subsequently forming two sound waves that are equal to the power of the waves surrounding the offending attack in rapid succession. The first wave will nullify the momentum of the attack, while the second will send it back to where it came from. This defensive spell is a quick counterattack against spells of all range, though primarily mid to long range. While used in close combat, users are capable of using it offensively, sending the first to stop their momentum, temporarily stunning them before sending another more powerful wave to knock them backward with powerful blunt force. Sound Wall (音壁, Onkabe): A defensive spell with many applications and usages that begins by manifesting sound energy with the Acoustic Pressure technique. From then on, the user molds the energy into the form of a barrier of variable sizes, some connected to the ground and others that are movable like a shield. Users are also capable of using one or more Sound Walls to trap foes. The strength of these barriers is equivalent to the amount of magic power the user exerts to create them, meaning the more powerful the barrier, the more aura they will have used. Supplementary spells Disruption (混乱, Konran): Using the sound adjustment technique, the user exerts an inaudible low-frequency tone that targets the inner ear and vestibular system of those around them. This sound disrupts the particles of the inner ear, causing incredible vertigo, nausea, and lack of balance to anyone within a range of fifteen meters, including their allies. Even trained acrobats and those with superior senses of equilibrium than the average human find it hard to move when this spell is in effect. Vibration (振動, Shindō): Using the frequency change technique, the user creates low-frequency sound waves, generally falling below 10 Hz to fall far below the hearing range of humans, to create rapidly vibrating sound waves, often around their body or an object around them. With this, they are capable of creating a variety of effects, seeing as the sound waves absorb most of the impact of incoming danger as well as increasing the strength of their attacks through friction. Echolocation (響き見付ける, Hibikimitsukeru): The user unleashes a pulse of their aura, which intercepts and connects with the energy of the universe with a range equivalent to their level of power the user exerts when performing the spell, a variant that can range from five feet to five miles on average, before bouncing back to synthesize the effect of human sight without using their eyes, allowing them to see outside of their direct field of vision. These sounds are received and returned to the user's brain, which subsequently processes the information to create a three-dimensional map of the area in their mind, including all structures, objects, beings and etc. Since this ability is not based on sight or light, invisibility and all forms of camouflage are useless against it. Null (空白, Kūhaku): Perhaps the most effective use of the Frequency Change technique is the spell known as Null. With this spell, the user is capable of exerting a pulse of a counter vibrating frequency wave to cancel out another object's vibrational frequency, causing it to rupture into shards. This spell can be performed on anything, including another person's magic with the right touch. It is most easily performed on inanimate objects that lacks magic energy but also can be performed on sentient life and magic, though this requires skill and concentration. Depending on the prowess of the user, it can take long periods of time for a user to lock in on the frequency of a spell to counteract it, though once they have found the frequency it is a quick motion to nullify it. It typically takes short periods of time to lock on inanimate objects. = Melodic Fantasia Requiem for a dream: Trivia * Benny was created from my personal love of music and what I have seen it capable of doing for the mental and physical health of others. * The use of Sound Magic was graciously given to me by Astrarche, formally known as Queen of Swords. * Category:Anaesi Ars Member Category:Sound Magic User Category:Music Magic User Category:Legal Mage Category:Male Category:Character Category:Requip User Category:Melodic Fantasia